


About his name

by SoulGlobe



Category: American Frontier RPF, Historical RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-01
Updated: 2020-02-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:41:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22506463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoulGlobe/pseuds/SoulGlobe
Summary: 他是在酒過三巡下意外得知了布屈的名字。
Relationships: Harvey Logan/Robert Parker | Butch Cassidy





	About his name

他是在酒過三巡下意外得知了布屈的名字。  
有一次的夜晚，哈維拉著日舞和同夥的其他人一起進到酒館，打算爽快的喝到滿意為止。日舞一向都是個寡言少語的人，這不論是不熟的點頭之交，還是早已熟悉的團伙成員都一致認同的——不過黃湯下肚之後卻又另當別論了，當哈維剛喝下一口低價的波本威士忌，並搭配著下酒菜吃時，日舞用力的拍了拍他的肩，跟他聊到布屈其實也愛喝老烏鴉。  
「他剛不是才拒絕我們的邀約嗎？」他們一群人本來也有邀請對方，但布屈委婉的婉拒，並說了他希望能早點回去自己的房間休息，「我還以為他怕酒咧。」  
「他那謹慎的死腦筋作祟。」日舞說著又大口的將手上的威士忌一飲而盡。  
也不意外，哈維想了一會兒，不得不承認他的謹慎幾乎每次都救了大家，不過日舞顯然對此表達了些許的不滿。  
「對了，告訴你一個秘密。」日舞稍微湊近哈維的耳邊，臉上掛著酒醉後才會露出的得意笑容，「你知道布屈的本名嗎？」  
「不知道。」哈維搖了搖頭。  
「你好奇嗎？」日舞口中冒出的低價酒味讓他有些吃不消，他只是隨意的點頭點頭。  
這麼說來日舞肯定是知道了，畢竟人家和布屈早就在青少年時期就彼此認識，能夠知道對方的本名也是正常的吧——哈維並沒有什麼特別的感覺，並沒有一絲微微的妒忌，又或是即將獲得驚天秘密的驚喜感，倒是認為布屈肯定不會喜歡日舞把他的本名到處講的這種行為。  
「他叫勒羅伊．帕克，」對方用著非常小聲的氣音說道，「以前我總是會和他的弟弟一起喊他羅伊。」  
「是喔。」哈維又喝了一口威士忌，「你不怕我告訴布屈？」  
「沒事，他老夥伴和艾爾茲也知道，我只告訴你一個不會怎麼樣。」日舞總算正常的拉開了距離，繼續吃著自己碗裡的食物。  
「羅伊啊。」哈維瞇著眼睛，輕聲的呢喃著這個名字。

宴會結束，在那之後他們各自回到了自己的住處。  
當哈維躺回床上，正要閉上眼睛休息時，他不自覺想起了當時布屈替他說話解圍後，對自己露出的那一抹笑容。  
下次也這麼喊他看看好了，看他會有什麼反應，哈維一邊想著一邊慢慢的入睡。

而哈維沒有想到的是，他直到最後都沒有機會能夠在布屈面前喊一聲勒羅伊。  
他只是躺在冰涼的床上，雙眼渙散的看著鑲嵌在牢房牆壁上的鐵窗，對著窗戶輕聲的呼喚著對方的名字，期待著能夠再次見到他，這種不可能的願望。

End.


End file.
